


Drivers License

by Ostin



Series: Take Me Back to the Start [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostin/pseuds/Ostin
Summary: Missing Scenes from It's Too Late.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel/Original Male Character(s), Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Series: Take Me Back to the Start [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169774
Kudos: 5





	Drivers License

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scenes from Chapter 3 of It's Too Late.

_And I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one_   
_And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone_   
_Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_   
_'Cause you said forever now I drive alone past your street_

_\- Drivers License (Olivia Rodrigo)_

Blaine's POV

I just arrived in Ohio for Wes' wedding as he asked me to be his best man together with David. I decided to fly in two days early to take some time off to catch up with some friends and visit Burt to give another collection item for his favorite football team. We never talked about Kurt and I want to keep it that way. 

I parked outside the Hummel residence when I saw another car parking in and after few minutes it was Finn and Rachel getting out of the car followed by Kurt and another guy. 

Burt and Carole were waiting for them at the front door with a big smile, Kurt walked up to his father and stepmom to give them both a tight hug. While the "guy" he was with greeted Burt with a handshake and a brief hug for Carole. All this time, at the back of my mind I still wished that there will be another chance for us to get back together and that we will realize that we still need each other. I was wrong, he looks so happy and satisfied with how things turned out how could I compete with that? 

I drove straight home and drowned myself with alcohol, it felt like I was spiraling once again. I thought I really moved on but I didn't what hurts the most was he was happy and not with me. My phone rang and it was Santana inviting me for a New Direction reunion tomorrow at Breadstix and threatened me that she will drag me out of my house to Breadstix if I said no and knowing her it's a huge possibility that she'll do that to me. 

I went back to my old room and I was hit by nostalgia like I was seeing a younger version of me and Kurt when we were still together. We spent a lot of time here as my parents are usually out of town for business trips. God, this is why I hate coming back to Ohio and New York it reminds me of him. 

I arrived later than planned for the New Directions reunion, everyone was ecstatic to see me and when our eyes met it felt like I was on step 1 again. I gave him a brief smile and nod then before the gang pulled me away for conversations. Throughout the night, we seemed to avoid each other until suprisingly we were left alone in the table when everyone was dancing.

"How are you?" Kurt asked me as I played with my wine glass.

"I'm good, you?"

"Never been better, I'm glad you are able to come."

"Santana, she threatened me and I know that if I want to get home in one piece, I need to give in."

"She's someone you don't want to mess with."

"That's correct, how's your dad and Carole?"

"Enjoying their retirement and you know Dad he's still stubborn when it comes to his diet."

I chuckled upon remembering how they bicker about food stuff. How I wish we can go back to being bestfriends after all that had happened between us but there's too much things left unsaid after we broke up.

We were interrupted by Rachel asking Kurt to dance with their favorite song.

One thing I know is that after all these years, I am still hung up with Kurt and our relationship but seeing him today made me realize how better he is without me..


End file.
